hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Haruhiro/@comment-32400128-20170626192753
It's sorta strange to have such a cleave in opinions about Haru's possible romance. Unless these differences arise exclusively from reasoning such as "had I been in Haru's shoes I would choose this girl thus Haru must choose thus girl", in that case okay fine but if you look at the characters, how they have been built and how the story goes there is no way in hell Yume ends up with Haru (or almost any). If anything Yume will be Ranta's romance (as much as it pains me to admit this guy can be romanced). Ranta's character has been built as the most insufferable existence in the world but he still genuinely seek other people's approval and affection he just doesnt want to bend his way to earn it. For a guy like that you need a saint who can forgive everything or... someone who can forget anything. And for that Yume is perfect, no offense but she's dumb as a rock and tends not to hold grudge. She fiercely dislike him but he is not beyond saving. I'll try to put as little spoilers as possible but it needs to be done so if you dont want any, stop reading. The storyline of Grimgar and more particularly the development of Haru is based on "starting from 0 to painfully claw your way out of the hole to reach the top" the author use a ruthlesness that is unusual in such "shonen" typed stories but it is probably one of the best points in the book. From the very beginning Mary is depicted as an out of the world beauty in every aspect of her character. Her physical beauty outshines by far Yume and Shihoru's (at least that's how it is described in the text) so much that, just after meeting her, Haru cannot wrap his head around imagining a romance with her. So much that even the overly crass Ranta cannot imagine her naked. Futhermore she is insanely cold and unapproachable. She is older than him, more experienced, level headed, richer (although the numbers are never disclosed), she has a class that is in high demand, she knows people, she is already a full fledged Volunteer. In short she is beyond reach in every aspect which makes her a great love interest since there are so many hurdles to overcome before they even start to consider love an option. Not to mention the problems that arise while he tries to tackle others (among others: his responsibilities as a leader that sort of force him to consider the group before himself or other sub characters proactively and openly trying to get him). In a story that focuses so much in raising to the top against all odds, she's the only interesting love interest that can be pursued. And the development has already started, it would be tedious to list and translate them but there are many indications and thoughts that tells that they feel for each other. *Now this is a major spoiler so... you're warned.* At the end of tome 10 Mary is killed and dies in Haru's arms, at the very least it is heavily suggested by the scene where she is heavily wounded, have no strength to cast a heal spell (reminds me of something...) and choose to murmur her last words in his ear. Something like... "Haru I ___ you." (Yeah, Japanese gramar with verb at the end of the sentence make for silly translations but basically in these circumstances is it hard to guess the missing verb?) So... arent I contradicting myself? Like if she dies she cant be Haru's romance. In a way yes but from the moment Soma has been introduced to the story (and this is volume 1, last chapter) it is obvious the guy do not give a crap about the undying king, the safety of the world or anything of the sort. His one and only objective when creating the Daybreakers and taking on the world is to find a way to resurect his lost companion called Nino. The last sentence of tome 10 is "a man" which I believe is Soma telling Haru (completely lost in a whirlwind of thoughts at the loss of Mary and believing it is the end) "there might be a solution, only one" Thus Mary's death becomes the ultimate obstacle to their romance and, unlike before where Haru's objective was merely to survive with his group, it gives him a clear goal to pour all his efforts in: bring her back. So is there a place for other characters to romance him? Well yes, if the author decides their quest for bringing her back is a fool's errand and they are chasing dreams then there will be a "let's lick our wounds" type of romance for which pretty much any char can fill the role. But if I had to guess an ending it would be, after a singleminded pursuit of their dream and overcoming every obstacles in their path Soma and Haru find out that whatever they were seeking can only bring 1 person and they have to turn onto each other at the very end for the sake of their loved one. Well even if I'm wrong I'm sure I'll like what the author choose even if he decides on an "offline" happy ending.